The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A residential or light commercial HVAC (heating, ventilation, or air conditioning) system controls environmental parameters, such as temperature and humidity, of a building. The target values for the environmental parameters, such as a temperature set point, may be specified by a user or owner of the building, such as an employee working in the building or a homeowner.
In FIG. 1, a block diagram of an example HVAC system is presented. In this particular example, a forced air system with a gas furnace is shown. Return air is pulled from the building through a filter 104 by a circulator blower 108. In addition, fresh air (sometimes called make up air) may be drawn from outside the building. The circulator blower 108, also referred to as a fan, is controlled by a control board 112. The control board 112 receives control signals (also referred to interchangeably as calls, service calls, and demand signals) from a thermostat 116. The control board 112 may be powered by incoming AC power.
For example only, the thermostat 116 may include one or more temperature set points specified by the user. Based on comparisons between the temperature set points and a measured temperature, the thermostat 116 provides heat and/or cool requests to the control board 112. When a heat request is made, the control board 112 causes a burner 120 to ignite. Heat from combustion is introduced to the return air provided by the circulator blower 108 in a heat exchanger 124. The heated air is supplied to the building and is referred to as supply air.
The burner 120 may include a pilot light, which is a small constant flame for igniting the primary flame in the burner 120. Alternatively, an intermittent pilot may be used in which a small flame is first lit prior to igniting the primary flame in the burner 120. A sparker may be used for an intermittent pilot implementation or for direct burner ignition. Another ignition option includes a hot surface igniter, which heats a surface to a high enough temperature that, when gas is introduced, the heated surface initiates combustion of the gas. Fuel for combustion, such as natural gas, may be provided by a gas valve 128.
The products of combustion are exhausted outside of the building, and an inducer blower 132 may be turned on prior to ignition of the burner 120. In a high efficiency furnace, the products of combustion may not be hot enough to have sufficient buoyancy to exhaust via conduction. Therefore, the inducer blower 132 creates a draft to exhaust the products of combustion. The inducer blower 132 may remain running while the burner 120 is operating. In addition, the inducer blower 132 may continue running for a set period of time after the burner 120 turns off.
A single enclosure, which will be referred to as an air handler unit 136, may include the filter 104, the circulator blower 108, the control board 112, the burner 120, the heat exchanger 124, the inducer blower 132, an expansion valve 140, an evaporator 144, and a condensate pan 146. In various implementations, the air handler unit 136 includes an electrical heating device (not shown) instead of or in addition to the burner 120. When used in addition to the burner 120, the electrical heating device may provide backup or secondary heat.
In FIG. 1, the HVAC system includes a split air conditioning system. Refrigerant is circulated through a compressor 148, a condenser 152, the expansion valve 140, and the evaporator 144. The evaporator 144 is placed in series with the supply air so that when cooling is desired, the evaporator 144 removes heat from the supply air, thereby cooling the supply air. During cooling, the evaporator 144 is cold, which causes water vapor to condense. This water vapor is collected in the condensate pan 146, which drains or is pumped out.
A control module 156 receives a cool request from the control board 112 and controls the compressor 148 accordingly. The control module 156 also controls a condenser fan 160, which increases heat exchange between the condenser 152 and outside air. In such a split system, the compressor 148, the condenser 152, the control module 156, and the condenser fan 160 are generally located outside of the building, often in a single condensing unit 164.
In various implementations, the control module 156 may simply include a run capacitor, a start capacitor, and a contactor or relay. In fact, in certain implementations, the start capacitor may be omitted, such as when a scroll compressor instead of a reciprocating compressor is being used. The compressor 148 may be a variable-capacity compressor and may respond to a multiple-level cool request. For example, the cool request may indicate a mid-capacity call for cool or a high-capacity call for cool.
The electrical lines provided to the condensing unit 164 may include a 240 volt mains power line (not shown) and a 24 volt switched control line. The 24 volt control line may correspond to the cool request shown in FIG. 1. The 24 volt control line controls operation of the contactor. When the control line indicates that the compressor should be on, the contactor contacts close, connecting the 240 volt power supply to the compressor 148. In addition, the contactor may connect the 240 volt power supply to the condenser fan 160. In various implementations, such as when the condensing unit 164 is located in the ground as part of a geothermal system, the condenser fan 160 may be omitted. When the 240 volt mains power supply arrives in two legs, as is common in the U.S., the contactor may have two sets of contacts, and can be referred to as a double-pole single-throw switch.
Monitoring of operation of components in the condensing unit 164 and the air handler unit 136 has traditionally been performed by an expensive array of multiple discrete sensors that measure current individually for each component. For example, a first sensor may sense the current drawn by a motor, another sensor measures resistance or current flow of an igniter, and yet another sensor monitors a state of a gas valve. However, the cost of these sensors and the time required for installation of, and taking readings from, the sensors has made monitoring cost-prohibitive.
The thermostat 116 may direct, via the control board 112, whether the circulator blower 108 is turned on at all times or only when a heat request or cool request is present (automatic fan mode). In various implementations, the circulator blower 108 can operate at multiple speeds or at any speed within a predetermined range. One or more switching relays (not shown) may be used to control the circulator blower 108 and/or to select a speed of the circulator blower 108.